User blog:MilenHD/Hattori Hanzo vs Sun Tzu
Hattori Hanzo:The mystical master ninja,who mastered the stealth to point that he sometimes disapperared. VS Sun Tzu:The Chinese warmonger,who changed the way of war for ever. Who...is...Deadliest?!? First,Hattori Hanzo was the son of a minor samurai in the service of the Matsudaira (later Tokugawa clan), first entering combat at age 16. He quickly became renowned his tactical brilliance and combat prowess, being known to practice ninjutsu, and, in particular sojutsu, the art of spear fighting, Hanzo is known to have favored a 14-foot yari as his spear of choice. He was also so skilled in combat and at the art of stealth supernatural abilities were attributed to him, such as appearing and disappearing at will, telekinesis, and precognition. Hanzo became known for his actions at several major battles under Oda Nobunaga, including actions at the battles of Anegawa and Mitagahara. His most famous action, however would occur after Oda's death, when he saved the life of Oda's successor, Tokugawa Ieyasu in the Mikawa province and leading him to safety, and possibly playing a role in rescuing Ieyasu's family as well. Hattori saved Ieyasu's family with: Now,Sun Tzu or Sunzi,was an ancient Chinese military general, strategist and philosopher who is traditionally believed to be the author of The Art Of War, an influential and ancient Chinese book on military strategy. The book has been used by military leaders throughout history such as Napoleon Bonaparte and Kublai Khan. Sun Tzu started working for King Helu of Win in approximately 510 BC. After writing The Art Of War he was given an audience with the king who challenged him to train the court concubines, offering him the command of the army. Sun Tzu explained the command for marching but when the drums sounded the women burst out laughing. This helped Sun Tzu to explain that if orders are not clear then the general is at fault and repeated his explanation only to have simular results. This helped him explain that if the orders are given but not followed then it is the fault of the officers. So he had the women's commanders, the kings favourite concubines, beheaded. After the two were executed and replaced the women obeyed the orders precisly. The king was reportedly too sickened by the deaths to watch the demonstartions but true to his word he gave Sun Tzu command of the army. Sun Tzu fights back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Hattori:This is easy win for Hattori Hanzo,yeah his wakizashi is shorter,but I don't think it will have much problem going through Sun Tzu's leather armor,same as Jian,but in the end the wakizashi wins because it's sharper and made of better material.(P.S. Hattori never used ninjato,this is why he had a wakizashi) Mid:Edge Sun Tzu:Wait wut?Zhua wins over long spear?Yes,the zhua is shorter and easier to use in closer ranges unlike the yari which is a pike,which is incriedably unwieldy in closer range. Long:Edge Sun Tzu:Shuriken vs Crossbow,no contest at all! Special:Edge Sun Tzu:The Ge is shorter but is much more easier to use,plus add the Chinese skills with these weapon and throw in the bag the fact that is safer,this wins for Sun Tzu's Ge. X-Factors: Tactics:Sun Tzu 94,Hattori 90:Both are great tacticians,but Hattori has only one real tactic which is sneaking and stealthy attacks typical for ninjas.Sun Tzu is higher rathed because he wrote the Art of War and changed the war in history forever. Stealth:Sun Tzu 55,Hattori 97:This is not real contest Hattori is the best ninja in the history,while Sun Tzu wasn't that sneaky at all. Armor:Sun Tzu:60,Hattori 10:Sun Tzu is carrying atleast some armor,yeah the leather and the bronze helmet are not going to save him,but at least he had armor,unlike Hattori who only got a dark cloth. Combat Experience:Sun Tzu 80,Hattori 93:We don't know if Sun Tzu really fought in battles,he led warriors but not sure if he fought in battles.On the other hand Hattori fought from 16 years old to his death,he also fought against samurai warlords defending Iga province. Battle ends on 20th September. Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place in Chinese town in near night time,Hattori and his Ninjas are sent to assassinate Sun Tzu. I will take only serious vote and no spam or stupid votes. Who will be the winner??? Battle Simulation The starts in a Chinese town near night time,Sun Tzu and 4 of his Wu soldiers are returning from battle.Not far away Hattori and 4 of his ninjas are coming to assassinate Sun Tzu for the safety of Medieval Japan.It was nearly night time and Hanzo and his ninjas sneak upon the streets,but seeing that the Chinese general is not alone,1 of the ninjas threw a shuriken at him,bouncing of his helmet.The shuriken alert the Chinese general and his soldiers.Turning against the ninjas,they spammed a whole lot of poison bolts at the ninjas,one of them shot 1 ninja in the neck killing him. Sun Tzu:12345 Hanzo:1234 Than,Sun Tzu and his Wu soldiers charge at the ninjas,but in the next moment one of the of the Wu soldiers was impaled by a yari pike. Sun Tzu:1234 Hanzo:1234 In the next moment,Sun Tzu swung his zhua,smacking one of the ninjas in the head,killing him.But in the next moment a ninja swung his kusarigama ball end,tripping the Wu warrior legs and hacked his neck with the sickle. Sun Tzu:123 Hanzo:123 This moment Hanzo gave an order to his ninjas to climb the roof and to jump and stab them all with their wakizashis,but when the ninjas start climbing,but the second was too late and his back got pierced by a ge halberd. Sun Tzu:123 Hanzo:12 But then Hattori jumped and slashed with his wakizashi the neck of the ge wielder and his head rolled off,but in the same moment a Wu warrior stab with his jian the last ninja,while Sun Tzu was charging at Hanzo with his Ge halberd. Sun Tzu:12 Hanzo:1 Seeing he is alone,Hattori rushed at Sun Tzu and cutted his Ge in half,but Sun Tzu pulled out his jian and tried to stab Hanzo,but he jumped away.In the next moment Hanzo turned and stab the Wu warrior who was charging at him and turning he threw a black egg at Sun Tzu,blinding him.And than Hattori stabbed Sun Tzu and Sun Tzu lifeless body falled. Sun Tzu: Hanzo:1 Seeing there is nobody left around,Hanzo cleared his wakizashi and went back for Japan. Expert's Opinion Sun Tzu losing streak is continiung!The reason why Hanzo won is because he had better material for weapons(Steel vs Iron) and his kusarigama,wakizashi and yari were the most effective weapons in the sim,while Sun Tzu had an advantage with armor and with his crossbow,he was simply outclassed by Hanzo's technology. Category:Blog posts